


Easier Said Than Done

by CyberDalek96



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: 24-year-old Bruce Wayne lives life as a successful businessman and billionaire playboy in Gotham City; he is also secretly Batman. When Bruce finds out that he is going to be a father, he promises to be the best possible father he can be. He’s always been good at overcoming challenges, but will changing his irresponsible playboy ways and juggling family and work be challenges that are too big for him?*Rated M for violence, adult themes, and some language





	1. Telling Bruce-- November 3rd

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Nolan's Trilogy or any of its characters.  
> *My own characters include: Aston Hiller, Mr. Hayes, Jen, Dr. Vox, Emmeline Rose, Liam Joseph  
> *All grammatical errors are my own.  
> *This is the first Batman fan fic I ever wrote; I wrote it my junior year of high school, I think.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Rachel Dawes pulled up the driveway of Wayne Manor and parked her car. She stared at the big door of the mansion and took a deep breath before getting out of her car. She began the walk to the door, again rehearsing what she was going to say to Bruce Wayne. She arrived at the door and knocked. Bruce’s butler, Alfred Pennyworth, immediately answered the door.

“Ah, Miss Dawes, we weren’t expecting you. Please, come in,” he said with a smile.

She walked into the beautiful mansion. “Yes, I’m sorry for not calling beforehand. I really need to speak with Bruce.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. Master Wayne is in the library. I’ll inform him you are here. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you. You haven’t visited in a few weeks. Why don’t you wait in the den while I go get him?”

Rachel made her way to the den as Alfred walked toward the library. She sat on the loveseat facing the fireplace. She stared at the crackling fire, watching the flames tango with each other.

“Rachel! What brings you here?” Bruce said excitedly as he walked into the den a few minutes later. Alfred followed behind him.

Rachel turned and faced Bruce, noticing how the black v-neck t-shirt he was wearing accentuated his muscles. “Bruce, I really need to talk to you.” She forced a smile.

“Alright. Alfred, could you please leave us alone for a while?” Bruce asked politely, sensing something was wrong.

“Yes, of course, Master Wayne. I’ll be tidying up the kitchen if you need me.” Alfred left the room and closed the door.

Bruce made his way over to Rachel. “What’s up?” he asked as he sat down next to her on the loveseat.

“Bruce, I have some news,” she said, looking into his blue eyes that were sparkling in the firelight. She didn’t have a smile on her face.

“What’s wrong, Rach?” Bruce inquired with genuine concern. She looked away as her eyes teared up. Bruce put his strong arms around her and pulled her in close. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest as the tears began to fall. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, allowing her to cry for as long as she needed to.

About five minutes later, Rachel pulled away. She stared into the fire and sat quietly. Bruce watched her. Finally, she looked into his eyes and spoke. “Bruce, there’s something you need to know. I—“ she took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant. I found out two days ago.”

“Hey, it’s alright. We’ll get through this together. I’m here for you. Who’s the father?”

“Bruce, you’re the only one I’ve ever been with.”

Bruce’s heart stopped for a second. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe. He ran his fingers through his black hair as he looked down, trying to absorb what Rachel had just said. He looked back up. “How. . . when did this happen?” he asked, confused and shocked and slightly angry.

“Three weeks ago. October 13th. After your birthday party. We went into your room a little before midnight,” she paused and then spoke quickly, “Bruce, if you don’t want to have anything to do with the baby, I completely understand. I know a child would only distract you from your work, both as Bruce and as Batman. If you want, I can--“

His anger at himself subsided into guilt. “No, no, Rachel. It’s all my fault. I should’ve been more careful, used protection. I’d had a little more to drink than I should have, and I knew you’d had a tad bit to drink. If--“

“No, Bruce, it’s not all your fault. I wanted to. Sure I’d had a bit to drink, but I was still there enough to know what I was doing and what I did and didn’t want to do. If I hadn’t wanted to, I wouldn’t have done it,” she explained, “So, if you don’t want anything to do with the baby--“

“Rachel, I want to be in our child’s life. I want to be the best father I can possibly be. I promise I’ll be the best father I can be. I’ll do whatever it takes,” Bruce said with determination.

“But what about being Batman and running Wayne Enterprises?”

“I can handle it,” he replied softly as he wrapped his arms around her. The two sat in silence, holding each other and wondering what the future would bring.


	2. Alfred Finds Out

It was almost time for dinner when Bruce and Rachel emerged from the den. They casually walked down the hall to the dining room. When they entered, Alfred was putting the plates of food on the table. “I was just about to come get you two for dinner. Tonight we’re having steak and mashed potatoes,” Alfred said.

“It looks delicious, Alfred!” Rachel smiled.

"That it does,” Bruce agreed. The three of them sat down at the table and began to eat. It was unusually silent.

“Is something bothering you, Master Wayne? And you, Miss Dawes? You both seem a bit distant and distracted,” Alfred asked, concerned. Rachel and Bruce looked at each other, as if asking each other if it was okay to tell Alfred about the pregnancy. Rachel nodded, and Bruce did the same.

“Well, Alfred, we have some big news,” Bruce smiled.

“Oh, is that right?” Alfred asked.

“I’m pregnant, and Bruce is the father,” Rachel announced.

A look of shock and concern crossed Alfred’s face, but the look quickly turned to one of excitement. “Well, congratulations to the both of you!” he exclaimed.

“Thanks!” they replied in unison.

“Alfred, we’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone. We don’t want it to be a big deal in the media and have the paparazzi chasing us. We’ll announce it to Gotham when we’re ready,” Rachel said politely.

“Oh, I won’t tell a soul!” Alfred answered. The three of them continued to eat their dinner and chat excitedly about the baby.

After dinner, Bruce and Rachel went into the home theater. “So, what movie would you like to watch?” Bruce asked.

“Well, I was thinking something romantic. How about The Notebook?”

“I suppose I could tolerate that one,” Bruce smiled. He put the movie into the DVD player and turned on the projector. He then joined Rachel in the oversized armchair. Rachel laid her head on his chest, something she enjoyed doing; he put his arms around her.

“What do you say we make a bet?” he asked mischievously.

“About what?”

“$50 the baby’s a boy.”

“I think it’s going to be a girl. You’re on!”

“Alright, let’s shake on it,” he said with a smile. Rachel looked up at him and kissed him passionately. “That works too,” he said happily. They spent the next four and a half hours in each other’s arms.

Around one in the morning, Rachel looked at her watch. “Oh, Bruce, it’s so late. I should’ve been home an hour ago. I need to go,” she said sadly.

“You could always stay here. The guest bedroom is prepared, if you’d rather stay in there than in my room. But if you’re going to go home, at least let me take you. Gotham’s too dangerous for you to be alone out there at night,” he said.

“On second thought, I don’t have anything to do at home, especially at this time of night. I’ll stay.”

Bruce turned off the DVD player and projector. He took Rachel’s hand and led her up the staircase into the master bedroom. He removed his jeans and put on a pair of blue flannel sweatpants and a white v-neck t-shirt.

“I don’t have anything to wear besides this outfit,” Rachel said.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to wear anything,” Bruce replied.

“Bruce!” she exclaimed and smacked his shoulder playfully.

“Remember those nights when we were kids? The ones you’d unexpectedly spent the night?”

“Yeah, I do. Those were the days,” she reminisced.

“Yeah. Remember how you’d end up wearing one of my pajama outfits?”

“They were always just a little too big on me,” Rachel laughed.

“Well, you could wear one of my t-shirts and a pair of my most comfortable sweatpants tonight.” He moved to his closet.

“That’ll work,” she smiled. He handed her the clothes and she changed into them, putting her own on the floor of the walk-in closet.

“Ah, just like the old days. The clothes are a bit too big. But you know, they don’t look bad on you.” Bruce looked her up and down.

“All guys say that their significant other looks sexy in his clothes.”

“Yeah, but I mean it,” They both smiled. Bruce and Rachel climbed into his large bed, and he pulled her close. “Goodnight, my angel,” he whispered in her ear. It wasn’t long before they were fast asleep.


	3. Confession--November 4th

Although Alfred had gone to bed at 11:00 PM, he knew that Bruce and Rachel had had a late night; they almost always did when they were together. They enjoyed staying up late and talking and watching movies. Alfred decided to let them sleep in.

At noon, he knocked on the bedroom door. “Master Wayne, there is a half hour before lunch,” he said somewhat loudly.

Bruce opened his eyes, only to find Rachel coming out of the master bathroom and ready for the day. “Alright, Alfred, I’ll be out in a little while,” he said sleepily.

“I’ll be in the kitchen fixing lunch. Don’t be too late,” Alfred replied.

Bruce groggily got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower while Rachel looked at the pictures on his walls, many of which included his parents. She came across one of her and Bruce as children; they were ten years old. They were running through the garden, chasing each other. She remembered that day vividly. It was two weeks before Bruce’s parents were murdered. Her mother had come to Wayne Manor to have coffee with Bruce’s parents and Alfred; they were all close.

Rachel remembered where she and Bruce were running to. It was a big maple tree in a field near the garden. Bruce was in front of her, occasionally looking back at her with a smile. Her brown hair flew behind her as she chased him. They got to the tree and caught their breath.

_"_ _Let’s climb it!” Bruce exclaimed._

_Rachel looked up at it apprehensively. “I don’t know. It’s so big.”_

_“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’ve done this many times before. Besides, if you do fall, I’m here to catch you,” he said sincerely._

_It was at that moment that Rachel began falling in love with Bruce. “Alright. Let’s do this.”_

_Bruce took her hand. “Okay, put your left foot there,” he said, guiding her._

“Hey, what are you doing?” a voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

Rachel jumped and turned around. “Oh, Bruce, you scared me. I was just looking at this picture of you and me.”

Bruce came closer and looked at the picture. A smile crossed his face. “That was a great day,” he said, still staring at the picture.

“You want to know something? Something I’ve never told you, or anyone else?”

“What?”

“That was the day I started falling in love with you,” she confessed. Bruce held his arms out to hug her.

Once Bruce was dressed, he and Rachel went downstairs and into the dining room. The aroma of fresh, crisp salad filled the room. The table was set and Alfred was already seated. Bruce and Rachel sat down, and they all began to eat.

“I find it odd that Batman hasn’t been signaled for the last five days,” Bruce said.

“Maybe the criminals of Gotham have all decided to take a break, or maybe even give up crime for good,” Alfred piped up optimistically.

“It’d be nice if that really were the case,” Bruce sighed, “I feel like something big is going to happen. Something big and really not good.”

Rachel placed her hand on his muscular thigh beneath the table. “Bruce, you’re kind of scaring me a little bit,” she said honestly.

“I’m sorry, Rach. It’s just that it’s abnormal for Batman to be un-needed for this many days. It gives me a bad feeling.”

“Whatever happens, Master Wayne, I’m sure Batman will be able to handle it just fine,” Alfred reassured Bruce and Rachel.

Rachel looked at her watch after she finished eating. “Oh, no! It’s half past one! I need to be at work in the next fifteen minutes. I don’t know how I’m going to make it in time.”

“I could give you a ride in my Lamborghini,” Bruce offered, “Alfred can drive your car to the station.”

Rachel gave Alfred the keys to her car. She and Bruce got into the Lamborghini and buckled up. They sped out of the driveway and onto the street. Rachel made it to work with five minutes to spare. “Thanks so much, Bruce,” she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and kissed him.

“No problem, hon.” He watched her as she walked away and into the building.

Twenty minutes later, Alfred arrived with Rachel’s car. He got out and locked it, wondering what to do with the keys.

“I’ll deliver those to her if you’d like, Alfred,” Bruce said as he walked toward Alfred.

“That’d be great, sir. Shall I wait in your car?” he asked, handing the keys over. Bruce nodded and jogged up the steps of the building. Alfred got into the car, knowing he needed to have a serious talk with Bruce.

 


	4. The Talk-- November 4th

Bruce jogged back down the steps after giving Rachel her keys. He got in his car and noticed the look on Alfred’s face. He’d seen the look before. It was the one that meant Alfred wasn’t pleased with something Bruce had done. “So, I’m guessing you need to talk to me when we get home?” Bruce said, buckling his seatbelt.

“Yes, Master Wayne, I do,” Alfred replied.

“I figured. I’ve seen that look on your face before.”

Bruce drove back to Wayne Manor, not entirely looking forward to whatever Alfred was going to say. They went into the den. Bruce sat down on a couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Alfred sat across from him.

“Is it about the baby?” Bruce inquired.

“Yes, Master Wayne. How do you expect to care for a child or even have time for one? Your work, as Bruce and as Batman, takes up so much time.”

“I’ll be able to handle it, Alfred.”

“You do realize you’ll have to stop having parties so often, right? And that you won’t be able to have a bunch of different women coming over and staying the night? And that your fling with Ms. Kyle will have to end?”

Bruce sighed. “Yes, I do, Alfred. I can change. I love Rachel, and I love our child. It’s all gonna be fine.”

Bruce didn’t want anyone to know it, but he was feeling something he hadn’t felt in a while: real fear. He said he’d be able to handle both work and family, but he wasn’t sure how. He said he’d change, but he wasn’t sure he could. Gotham wasn’t the safest place to raise a child, work took up so much time, being Batman was dangerous, and he’d been living the playboy lifestyle for years. It seemed as if there was no bright side to the situation.

“Sir, I don’t mean to be so negative, but it’s the truth,” Alfred said.

“I know. You’re just looking out for me and giving me a reality check,” Bruce mumbled.

“Just think about what I’ve said,” Alfred exited the room and left Bruce to his own thoughts.


	5. The Dream

Bruce laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_“Bruce, it’s time to go,” Rachel said quickly._

_Alfred! Bring the Malibu around! We need to get to the hospital!” he shouted._

_Alfred did so. Bruce helped Rachel to the door, diaper bag on his shoulder. They got into the car. Alfred drove as fast as he safely could. Within a few minutes, they were at the hospital. The three of them rushed inside. Rachel was immediately put into a wheelchair and taken to the delivery room. Bruce followed; Alfred stayed in the family waiting room._

_"Ah, it hurts!” Rachel complained. She was on the hospital bed, legs up, ready for the birth. Multiple doctors moved around the room. Bruce sat by her side, holding her hand._

_A doctor came over to the end of the bed and checked Rachel’s progress. “Everything’s looking good. It should be any time now,” he said._

_Rachel was breathing quickly and groaning in pain. “Never again,” she glared at Bruce. She screamed again. The doctor rushed over._

_“It’s coming! I see the head,” the doctor said, “You’re going to have to push now.”  
_

_A couple more doctors came to the bed. Rachel pushed and screamed. She held Bruce’s hand. She smiled through the pain for a moment when she noticed how worried and nauseous he appeared._

_"One more big push!” the primary doctor exclaimed. Rachel pushed, and the baby was out. The doctors quickly cleaned it up a bit and cleared its airways. “Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” the doctor asked Bruce._

_Bruce nodded, unable to speak. Rachel let go of his hand and he stood. He walked to the end of the bed where the doctors stood with the crying baby. His hands shook as he was handed the scissors. He carefully cut the cord. The doctors picked the baby up and wrapped it in a blanket; they placed it in Rachel’s arms. Bruce sat by her side again, staring at the tiny human she was holding._

_“So what’s the name?” the doctor asked._

_“Emmeline,” Rachel replied._

_“Emmeline Rose,” Bruce said._

_Rachel held out Emmeline for Bruce to take. He gently took her, afraid he would hurt her. The moment she stared up into his eyes, Bruce fell more in love with her and knew he’d do everything he could to be the best dad he could be and protect his family, even if it meant giving up being Batman._

Bruce was jolted awake by a loud banging coming from the vent on the far wall. He sat up and looked. A face appeared.  “I have got to get that vent fixed,” he grumbled. He took a closer look at the face. It was Selina Kyle, a woman who was both a friend and a foe. A slight sense of relief washed over him.

“Are you gonna let me in or what?” she asked, motioning to the screws holding the cover to the wall.

Bruce walked over to the vent and removed the screws. “We’ve been over this before, Selina. You can’t just enter my house any way you’d like. Use the door.”

“What’s the fun in using a door? Besides, Alfred’s not too fond of me. I’m not sure he’d let me in.” She jumped down out of the vent.

“He has every right not to be fond of you. Being your cat burglar self, you broke in one night, tied him up so he couldn’t tell me what was going on, and stole my mother’s pearls. You’re lucky I still like you to some extent.”

“Hey, I apologized and gave the pearls back.”

“You still stole them!” he shot back, slightly annoyed.

“Well, someone’s not in the best mood today. You know what’ll fix that?” she asked with a flirtatious smile. She moved closer to him and threw her arms around his neck. She began kissing him before he could protest. He wanted to resist but gave in and put his arms around her. Before he knew it, they were on the couch in nothing but their underwear.

Selina left through the vent a few hours later. Bruce put his clothes back on. _What have I done?_ he thought to himself, guilt and shame setting in.

He found Alfred near the front door of the mansion. “Hey, Alfred, I’m heading to bed.”

“But it’s only 8:00 PM, sir.”

“I know. I’m just tired out from everything that’s happened the last couple days.”

“Alright. Good night, Master Wayne.”

“Good night, Alfred.”


	6. A Home Destroyed

Bruce went upstairs and into his room. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and got into bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin. _How could I have done that?_ He was angry at himself for letting it happen and angry at Selina for tempting him. Of course, she didn’t know about the baby. But even if she had, Bruce knew she probably would’ve done the same thing. She did what she pleased no matter what was going on in the love life of a man she had a thing for or wanted to manipulate for whatever reason. Bruce closed his eyes and fell asleep, wanting to escape everything.

He awoke at two o’clock in the morning, sensing that something was wrong. He went to his bedroom window and looked out. His eyes filled with horror. In the distance, he could see black smoke rising from a location in the city he was very familiar with: the property the boys’ home was on.

Bruce quickly wrote a note to Alfred telling him what was happening. He sprinted to the Batcave and suited up. He got into the Tumbler and drove as fast as he could to the St. Swithin’s. When he arrived, he surveyed the scene before getting out. Sure enough, the boys’ home was up in flames. The Gotham City Fire Department was working to get the fire under control. Ambulances were parked a safe distance from the home. The police were interviewing the home’s staff and a few residents. The rest of the boys were being led to the ambulances by John Blake, a former resident of the home and one of Gotham’s youngest and finest officers.

Batman found Commissioner James Gordon. “What happened?”

“We got a call that the boys’ home was on fire. Nobody’s sure how the fire started. The firemen said it looks like arson, though. It exploded just after everyone got out,” Commissioner Gordon replied.

“So no suspects?”

“None.”

“Are all the boys safe?”

Commissioner Gordon looked at the ground and then back up at Batman. “Well, there’s one missing. The firemen have already checked everywhere inside. He’s not in there. He may have run away, or he may have been kidnapped.”

“What’s his name?”

“Aston Hiller. He’s 5 years old.”

“What’s he wearing?”

Commissioner Gordon pulled a sheet of paper from his coat pocket and looked at it. “It says he’s wearing light blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Here, take this.” He handed Batman a copy of the information and a picture of the young boy. He put his own copy back into his coat pocket.

“Thanks. I’m taking John Blake with me. Watch over the boys for him.”

Batman and Commissioner Gordon went over to the group of boys and found John Blake in the middle.

“Come with me,” Batman said to John.

“Alright,” John said without hesitation, “What are we doing?”

“We’re going to find Aston. You know him better than anyone. Where do you think he’d go?”

John thought for a second. “The park on City Street. He loves it there, and it’s not too far from here.”


	7. Almost Safe and Sound

Batman and John got into the Tumbler and left the scene. They sped to the park, keeping an eye out for Aston on the way. Halfway there, it had started to rain heavily, making it difficult to see anything that wasn’t illuminated by the headlights or the streetlights. When they arrived at the park, they jumped out of the Tumbler. Suddenly, the whole park lit up.

“Well, well, well. . . if it isn’t Batman and little Johnny Blake,” a creepy voice said. Batman and John looked around, searching for the source of the voice. A figure appeared from behind a tree, cackling. Batman and John knew exactly who it was: the Joker.

“I think we’ve fallen into a trap,” John whispered to Batman. Batman nodded.

“Where is he?!” Batman shouted above the rain.

“Oh, you mean the little boy from the home? He’s right over there,” the Joker said, moving closer to Batman and pointing to the monkey bars on the other side of the park.

John and Batman glanced at the monkey bars. Aston was tied on top of them with a chain-link rope. “I’ll get him,” John said to Batman. Batman gave a nod of approval. John started to run toward the monkey bars.

“Oh, uh, Johnny, you might want to be careful. He’s in a bit of an. . . explosive mood.” the Joker chuckled. John glared at the Joker and continued to run. Batman got a bomb-defusing kit out of his utility belt and threw it to John, who caught it perfectly.

“You set the home on fire, didn’t you?” Batman growled at the Joker. They stood staring at each other.

“Took you long enough to figure it out.”

“How’d you get Aston to come?”

“Oh, you’re gonna love this part,” the Joker said, putting his hands together, “You see, there’s this girl. What’s her name? Oh, yes, Rachel Dawes. She knows this little boy quite well. All I did was knock her out long enough to take her to the home. I set the home on fire, forced her to get him. Told her to tell him she’d take him somewhere safe, somewhere he loved to go. She was a bit fuzzy after being knocked out and all, so she didn’t fight me. She just knew that her little friend was in danger in that house. She didn’t think about what I was going to do to him,” the Joker explained proudly.

“Where’s Rachel?” Batman demanded.

“She’s somewhere. . . around. . . here.”

“Where?!” Batman grabbed the Joker by the collar.

“Calm down, Batsy. She’s fine. Maybe, anyway,” he laughed.

Batman knew the Joker wasn’t going to tell him anything. He carried the Joker by the collar, threw him against the tree roughly, and tied him to it.

“Good luck finding her!” the Joker shouted.

Batman ran over to John. “It’s a time bomb, Batman. And it’s strapped to him good,” John said worriedly, frantically working to defuse the bomb. Batman looked at it. There was a minute and 30 seconds left before it would blow.

“You’re doing well, John. You’ve almost got it disabled.”

“This screw won’t budge! I need it out in order to get this wire cut!” John said in frustration. Batman motioned for John to hand him the kit. John gave it to him. Batman looked at the time again. Only 40 seconds until it would go off.

John looked up at Aston. He was soaked, and tears were streaming down his face. “It’s gonna be alright, bud,” John said, trying to reassure both Aston and himself.

20 seconds were left on the clock, and they seemed to be ticking away faster and faster with each passing moment. _15 more seconds. Come on, you damn screw!_ Batman thought. Finally, the screw came loose. “I got it! Just two more wires to cut now!” he shouted. _10 seconds. . . I can do this._ He cut one wire. _7 more seconds._ He cut the second wire. “Got it! It’s defused. Now let’s get it off of him and get him untied.”

Ten minutes later, Aston was free. Batman took him off the top of the monkey bars and handed him to John. Aston wrapped his little arms around John’s neck and buried his head in his chest.

“Take him to the Tumbler and stay with him. I need to find Rachel,” Batman said to John.

“He took Rachel, too?”

“Yeah.”

John carried Aston to the Tumbler, and they got inside. John took off his jacket and put it around Aston. Aston leaned against John and fell asleep.


	8. Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my creative writing class, we had to find a line we really liked from a story of the same genre/type and incorporate it into our own story. The line, "To him, she was a pure and holy dove." belongs to Anette555 over on fanfiction.net. It came from chapter 1 of her Batman fan fic "Remember Me."

_Where would he take her?_ Batman thought, looking around the park. _She’s SOMEWHERE around here. . . but where? Where would that psychopath take Rachel?_ Batman thought carefully about the Joker’s words. _Around. . . he emphasized that word. Around. . . the merry-go-round!_

He darted to the merry-go-round and searched for a sign of Rachel. There was none. _Dang it! Where else? What else is round near here? The library!_ Batman looked across the street at the large circular building. He raced toward it and threw the door open when he arrived. The librarian was slumped over her desk in the center, a smile carved onto her face. Dead. _The Joker was definitely here._

“Rachel! Where are you?!” he cried out desperately. He could hear screaming, but he couldn’t make out any words. Running around the library, he followed the scream. He found her tied to a bookshelf, knives slowly inching toward her terrified face. The knives were attached to gears and strings. He pulled a batarang out of his utility belt and sliced the strings, stopping the knives just centimeters from her face, and then untied her. Rachel sobbed in relief and wrapped her arms around Batman’s neck. “You’re safe now. I will never let anything bring you harm,” he promised. To him, she was a pure and holy dove. He’d do everything in his power to protect her.

“I love you, Bruce,” she whispered as he picked her up.

“Shhh, no one can know who I am. I love you, too. Are you alright?”

“Other than being scared out of my mind and my wrists hurting some from being tied so tightly, I’m fine now. Thanks.”

Batman kissed Rachel’s cheek quickly before carrying her to the Tumbler. He set her inside next to Aston and helped her buckle. She gently hugged the sleeping boy, thankful that he was okay. Batman watched. He noticed the way Rachel so carefully took the boy in her arms and softly kissed the top of his head, his blond hair still damp from the rain. A feeling he’d never felt before washed over him in a great, powerful wave. Something that confused him at first. Something fatherly. _She’s going to be a great mother._ Batman smiled and quietly closed the door of the Tumbler.


	9. Locked Up

Batman called Commissioner Gordon. “We found Aston. The Joker kidnapped him. He also kidnapped Rachel. We found her, too. We’re at the park on City Street. The Joker’s tied to a tree right now. Please send someone out to get him. Make sure they don’t take him to Arkham Asylum. It’s not very secure right now.”

“Thank God they’re okay! I’ll send some S.W.A.T. members to get him. They’ll lock him up on base. Stay there until they come,” Commissioner Gordon instructed.

Batman hung up and walked over to the tree. The Joker was sitting against it, still tied.

“You gonna kill me now?” the Joker grinned.

Batman suppressed his anger, fighting the urge to punch the monster. “No.”

Lights and sirens sounded in the distance.

“You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever,” the Joker said.

“You’ll be in a padded cell forever,” Batman responded coldly.

“Maybe we can share one—“

The Joker was cut short by the rumble of the armored truck’s engine. Five S.W.A.T. members jumped out, guns pointed at the Joker. They grabbed him, cuffed him, and tossed him into the back of the truck, like garbage. Three other members took Rachel, Bruce, Aston, and John’s accounts of what happened.

“He’ll be locked up for a long time. You don’t have to worry about him anymore,” one of the S.W.A.T. men told the four happily. They could hear the Joker’s laugh when the man said that.

“Alright, we’re all good to go,” another S.W.A.T. man announced. The S.W.A.T. team left with the Joker.

Batman got everyone back into the Tumbler and drove back to St. Swithin’s. John went over to Commissioner Gordon and went over some details of the accident. Rachel picked Aston up and started toward one of the ambulances still on the scene.

“Wait,” Batman called after her. Rachel turned around. “Uh, be careful,” he said, trying to conceal how worried he was.

Rachel smiled. “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.” Rachel turned back around and continued toward the ambulance.

“What can I do for you?” the friendly paramedic asked.

“His name’s Aston. He’s five. He was out in the cold rain for a while. The Joker had him tied on top of some monkey bars and attached a time bomb to him. I just want you to examine him, make sure he’s still healthy.”

“Alright.” The paramedic tried to take Aston from Rachel.

“No!” Aston said loudly as he gripped Rachel’s neck tighter.

“It’s okay, Aston. He just needs to take a quick look at you to make sure you’re okay.” Rachel tried reassuring him.

“No! I’m fine!”

“Would it make you feel better if John and Batman were here, too?” Rachel asked him.

Aston thought for a moment before nodding.

“We’ll be right back,” she told the paramedic. A few minutes later, she returned with John and Batman. Aston obediently climbed into the ambulance. The paramedic examined him.

“He’s all good. A few minor cuts and bruises, but those will heal. I do recommend some therapy after this traumatic experience.” the paramedic said.

“Yes, we planned on it,” Rachel smiled.

“Where’s the bad, scary man?” Aston shyly asked.

“He’s far away in a prison with lots and lots of guards. He won’t be getting out,” John explained, “He’s locked up.”

Aston hugged Batman, Rachel, and John at the same time, struggling to wrap his little arms around all three of them.


	10. What Now?

“So, what are the plans for the boys now? Where are they going to stay?” Batman asked the manager of St. Swithin’s.

“I don’t know. We’re hoping Bruce Wayne will be able to help us figure something out,” the manager sighed, looking at the ground.

Batman nodded. “I’m sure he will.”

“I hope so,” he shrugged. When he looked up, Batman was gone. John walked over.

“Hey, Mr. Hayes,” John greeted.

“How’ve you been, John?” the manager asked.

“Pretty good. It’s been a hectic night. I’ve got a question.”

“What’s up?”

“Aston’s very upset right now. Terrified. He hasn’t wanted to be with anyone except for me, Rachel, and Batman. I was wondering if it’d be okay if I took him to live with me for a while.”

“John, you know that’s against St. Swithin’s regulations.”

“I’ll fill out whatever paperwork I need to. I’ll take any tests. I’ll do anything.”

“Well, there isn’t anywhere for all the boys to stay. I think we’ll have to stay in a hotel for a bit. I know you’re fit to care for him. You’ll need to fill out paperwork, though. It’ll take about an hour, but you can take him home tonight after it’s done and reviewed.” Mr. Hayes gave in.

“Thank you so much, sir!”

The firemen let Mr. Hayes know that it was safe to go into what was left of his office to get anything. Mr. Hayes immediately went in and grabbed Aston’s file and some paperwork from the fire-safe file cabinet. John got Aston from Rachel, followed Mr. Hayes, and began filling out the papers.

Batman sat in the Tumbler with Rachel. “Rachel, I want you to stay at Wayne Manor from now on. Move in with me. Please. . .” he pleaded, not using his Batman voice.

Rachel shook her head. “Bruce, I can’t just pack up my stuff and leave my apartment.”

“Yes, you can. I’ll take care of everything. Please, stay with me.”

“It’s five in the morning, Bruce. I’d love to stay with you, but I’d rather you take me to my place so I can sort things out and get some sleep. Besides, I’ve got work today.”

“Please, Rachel. . . I’m begging.”

“What’s gotten into you, Bruce?” Rachel asked, looking deep into his mesmerizing blue eyes, trying to read his expression beneath the mask. She knew he was probably keeping it on to hide his feelings. He’d never been good at expressing his emotions. The mask hid what he was feeling, protecting him.

“Nothing. I just want you to come stay with me. The manor might be more comfortable for you during the pregnancy,” he lied.

“That’s not your reason, Bruce. I can see the dishonesty in your eyes.”

“Do I need a reason to want you to stay with me?” he challenged, frustrated.

“Don’t be like that. I know there’s something bothering you.” She laid a hand on his arm, still covered by the Batsuit.

Bruce stayed silent. Rachel knew she wasn’t going to get anything out of him. He was stubborn and had layers of steel walls around his heart. She’d managed to break through a majority of them, but she still had a few to go. She sighed and stared at the screen showing what was going on outside the Tumbler. The scene was almost empty. Buses of boys were leaving. The last fire truck was pulling away. Mr. Hayes was in his car. John was carrying Aston to his car, some papers sticking out of his pockets. Rachel gave a small smile. Bruce noticed and looked at the screen. That unfamiliar feeling returned.

“Rachel,” he said quietly.

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes appearing brown in the dim light and shining in tears. Bruce took a deep breath and removed his cowl. Rachel gave him her full attention.

“Rachel, I’m sorry I lied to you. I do have a real reason I want you to stay. I—I’m afraid.” Bruce looked away, appearing ashamed.

“Afraid of what?”

He did his best to keep his eyes locked on hers. “Afraid that I’ll lose you. That I’ll lose our child. That I’ll lose everything I live for now. Tonight, I didn’t know if I’d see you alive again. And when I saw you with Aston, I felt something I’ve never felt before. Kind of like. . . we were a family. I don’t know how to explain it. But that moment. . . this whole night. . . has meant so much to me. I realized that I’m not just living for myself anymore. I’m living for you and the baby. I’m not trying to be a better person for only me. I’m doing it for you and the baby. I don’t want to lose you two. I love you.” His voice cracked slightly.

Rachel was shocked by his confession, by his openness and vulnerability. “I love you, too. It’s okay, Bruce. It’s okay to be afraid. All creatures feel fear. I’ll stay with you.”

_“All creatures feel fear, Bruce,” his father told him after he’d awakened from a nightmare._

_“Even the scary ones?” Bruce asked, somewhat amused._

_“Especially the scary ones.”_

“Bruce?” Rachel said.

“Huh? Oh, sorry, I was caught up in a memory.”

Bruce put his cowl back on and started the Tumbler. He didn’t want to say any more than he already had. Rachel sensed this and laid her head on his shoulder as he drove them to Wayne Manor.

There were a few hours for them to sleep, but neither of them could. The events of the early morning replayed in their minds over and over. It was soon time for Rachel to go to work. Of course, Bruce dropped her off. Afterwards, he paid Mr. Hayes a visit.

“Hello, Mr. Wayne, come in,” Mr. Hayes greeted when Bruce came to his door.

“Hello, I heard what happened to St. Swithin’s. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help,” Bruce said.

“Well, I was really hoping you’d be able to have the home rebuilt. And make it larger than it was. Also, my wife would like a girls’ home built near it. If that’s not a problem for you.”

“Not at all.” Bruce pulled out his checkbook and wrote a check for two million dollars. He handed it to Mr. Hayes.

Mr. Hayes’ eyes widened. “Oh, Mr. Wayne, this is ample money. Are you sure you want to give me this much?”

“I’m positive. It’s for a good cause. I want these kids to have a great life.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne. How can I ever repay you?”

“Give the boys a happy life. Thank you for what you’re doing for these kids. I know they appreciate it. I must be going now. Goodbye, Mr. Hayes.” Bruce shook his hand and departed.

Mr. Hayes immediately contacted contractors, architects, plumbers, electricians, and other workers he’d need to build the homes.


	11. Guilt

Bruce arrived home to find Alfred preparing a late lunch for him. _Grilled chicken salad._

“You always know exactly what I want, Alfred.”

“Well, I’ve known you since you were born, sir. I should know what you want,” Alfred laughed.

Bruce and Alfred sat down to eat. “I heard you had quite an eventful morning, Master Wayne,” Alfred said.

“I sure did. I thought I was going to lose Rachel,” Bruce said sullenly.

“But you didn’t, sir. And look on the bright side. This has brought you two closer together. Plus, the Joker is locked up.”

At the mention of him and Rachel being closer now, he remembered what he’d done with Selina recently. The guilt returned. He blushed. “Alfred, I need some advice.”

“Yes, sir?”

“The other day, after we had that talk, I took a nap. I was awakened by some banging in the vent. Selina was in there. I let her out. She said she didn’t want to use the door because she didn’t think you’d let her in—“

“She’s bloody right I wouldn’t!” Alfred interrupted, “Sorry, sir. Continue.”

Bruce chuckled at Alfred’s anger. “Anyway, we argued a bit, and then she kissed me. And I gave in. We ended up on the couch, almost completely naked. I feel so guilty. What do I do? Do I tell Rachel?”

Alfred looked at him sternly but kindly, his elderly eyes full of wisdom. “Tell her. You don’t want to keep secrets from her. Yes, she will most likely be furious. But I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”

“How do I tell her?” Bruce inquired after letting Alfred’s words sink in.

“That’s what you need to decide. One tip: don’t tell her when she’s already in a bad mood. Oh, and she’ll probably be a bit more sensitive, since she’s pregnant. Be careful. Be honest. Apologize.”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

“You’re welcome, Master Wayne.”

The two finished their salad. Bruce went into his bedroom and plopped down on his bed, exhausted from the lack of sleep. _Better get used to it. The baby’s gonna keep me up._ he thought. He wondered how he was going to tell Rachel of his wrongdoing. He knew that she’d be upset no matter what he said. He didn’t want to use excuses, even if they were the truth. Selina tempted him and he’s still getting used to the non-playboy lifestyle. _I suppose I’ll use those reasons. They’re not exactly excuses, I guess._

Bruce fell asleep for a few hours while Rachel was at work. He woke up when it was time to pick her up. There was no way he was going to let her travel to and from work alone. He climbed out of bed, combed his messy hair, and straightened his suit. Alfred came in to make his bed.

“I’m going to get Rachel. Will you please make sure the den’s neat? And the fire’s lit? I think we’ll chat in there,” Bruce told him.

“Of course, sir. Good luck.” Alfred smiled.

“Thanks.”

Bruce struggled to keep his mind on driving while on his way to the station. He still wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to say to Rachel. _Guess I’ll just say what comes from the heart at that moment._ he decided when he pulled into the parking lot. He opened the passenger door of his Lamborghini when Rachel appeared from the building. She was smiling, apparently in a pleasant mood. _And I’m going to ruin it._ he thought glumly.

Rachel got inside the car. “Guess who got a bigger office today?”

“Hhhmmmm. . . that co-worker I want to punch because he always hits on you?” he joked.

Rachel laughed. “No, me, you dork.” She leaned over to give him a kiss.

“Well, congratulations. You gonna put some pictures of me in there now that you’ve got room?” he asked flirtatiously.

“No. I was thinking about putting some shirtless pictures of my co-worker in there,” she said sarcastically.

Bruce feigned hurt, crossing his arms over chest and pouting. Rachel had to admit that he looked adorably boyish that way. The way he looked when they were ten, and she wouldn’t give him that rock she found in his garden.

_“Rachel, give it to me!”_

_“Finders, keepers. And I found it,” she replied with a proud smile, holding up the arrow-shaped rock._

_“In MY garden!” he said with a bit of an attitude._

Rachel laughed at the memory and at Bruce. “Oh, come on, Bruce. You know I’ll put your hunky pictures in my office.”

Bruce smiled, satisfied, and drove home. The drive seemed to take an eternity. In the silence, with Rachel next to him, the guilt of what he had done with Selina beat on him like a drum.


	12. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Taylor Swift lyric references.

When they got to Wayne Manor, Bruce led Rachel into the den. They sat on the loveseat near the fire just as they’d done when Rachel told him she was pregnant.

“Rachel, I need to tell you something,” Bruce said nervously.

“Bruce, you can tell me anything,” Rachel replied, placing a comforting hand on Bruce’s thigh.

Bruce stared into the firelight, just as Rachel had done before she told him the big news. Rachel could tell that something was wrong. What he was going to tell her wasn’t good.

“Alright,” Bruce looked into her concerned eyes, “I cheated on you. A few days ago. With Selina Kyle.”

“What?”

“She came in through the vent. She kissed me, and I gave in. We made out on the couch.”

“Please tell me you had clothes on,” Rachel said, teary-eyed.

Bruce looked away. “Underwear. . .”

“I guess that’s better than nothing. Why did you do it?” she asked angrily.

“I don’t know. She tempted me. Kissed me before I could stop her. And I gave in. I’m not used to actually being in a relationship. I’m sorry, Rachel.”

“It was a moment of weakness, and you said yes. You should’ve said no.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“You won’t cheat on me again?”

“No. I won’t.”

“You’re damn right you won’t. We’re over. I’m going back to my apartment. I’ll have Alfred take me. And you can forget about your pictures being in my office.” Rachel stood up and left, shooting Bruce a look of hatred and pain on her way out.

Bruce laid back on the couch. There was no point in chasing after her. Not when she was in this mood. His heart stung like it had just been attacked by a billion wasps. Tears burned in Bruce’s eyes like acid. He couldn’t hold them back. Like a raging river, they flowed out of his eyes onto the loveseat. He’d never been so disgusted with himself. He’d hurt the one he truly loved. _But if I truly love her, why did I hurt her? I’ll never forgive myself. Even if she does._

To release his anger, Bruce went into his training area. _Might as well work on my martial arts._ He changed into a pair of shorts, threw a towel on the bench, and set up some mats, punching and kicking bags, and boards and bricks. After wrapping his knuckles, he began to practice TaeKwon-Do, one of the approximate 127 identified forms of martial arts he knew. To warm up, he did some patterns. _I’m a little rusty on my Chon-Ji._ Bruce went into a parallel ready stance and then swiftly stepped back into a left-leg walking stance while executing a low block with outer forearm. “Not bad,” he mumbled to himself. He stepped forward into a right-leg walking stance, executing a middle punch while doing so. “Not bad at all,” he said, impressed with himself.

After warming up, he worked on his kicks coming out of an L-stance. On his tenth kick, he heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” he said breathlessly. Alfred walked in.

“How are you doing, sir?” Alfred asked.

“Terrible. I have nothing to live for. Thanks for asking.” Bruce executed another kick, this time breaking a 12-inch thick cement block.

“Nice kick, sir. I’m sorry about what happened between you and Rachel. I did warn you that she’d probably be infuriated.”

Bruce put his hands on his hips and looked at Alfred. “I know. But that didn’t make the pain any less. She left me, Alfred. She said we’re over.” Bruce grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat from his face.

“We had a chat in the car. She told me to give you this letter she wrote.”

“What’s it say?” Bruce walked over to Alfred.

“I’m not sure, Master Wayne. I haven’t read it.” Alfred handed Bruce the letter and left him to read it.

Bruce opened the letter, noticing how it smelled of the Wonderstruck perfume, her favorite fragrance. He started to read.

_Dear Bruce,_

_I need to be honest and clear. I do love you. I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. But what you’ve done is unacceptable. Only time will tell if the day will come when we’ll be together again. I hope it does. And if it does, I’ll be there for you. But only if you’ll stay faithful. If the day doesn’t come, just know that I’ll be taking great care of our child. I will contact you when I’m ready to speak to you again. Please give me some time to think things through._

_Love, now and always,_

_Rachel_


	13. Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the Rascal Flatts lyrics.

Bruce awoke the next morning. Rachel wasn’t beside him. He glanced around the room, looking for her. _Oh, yeah. . . she’s gone._ Bruce groaned in frustration and punched his pillow. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the shower and then at the bathtub. _Bath or shower? A bath would be more relaxing. . ._

Bruce turned the water on and adjusted the temperature before putting the plug in. He stripped down and carelessly tossed his clothes in a corner on the floor. Sighing, he got into the bathtub and sank down into the water. The sound of the warm running water was soothing. He closed his eyes and tried to get Rachel off his mind. It was no use. Her image was engraved into it. Her image was fresh scar tissue, a reminder of the pain that he believed would never leave him. Unless she came back. Unless they were reunited. Unless she truly loved him. . .

Bruce relaxed for a while before washing. By the time he was finished, the water was cool and uncomfortable. But he didn’t care. _I don’t deserve anything pleasant right now. I hurt Rachel. She doesn’t deserve to be cheated on. She doesn’t deserve to have a man who leaves at night just to fight crime. She doesn’t deserve me. She deserves someone better. A white knight in shining armor. Not a dark knight in a Kevlar suit._

He pushed himself up out of the tub, energy drained. Rachel hadn’t even been away 24 hours, and he was already slipping into a state of depression, the sadness pulling him in like quicksand. He took the plug out of the tub and watched as the water swirled around and disappeared.

Across town, Rachel sat in her bathtub. Tears fell from her angry eyes. _How could Bruce do this? He said he loved me. He said he’d change. He said he didn’t want to lose me. But his action said otherwise. Why did he do it?_ Rachel pondered the situation. _I need to stop thinking about him. It’s only stressing me out. And that’s not healthy for the baby._ She placed a hand gently on her slightly swollen belly.

‘I will stand by you, I will help you through, I will hold you tight, and I won’t let go. . .’ the song played from her cell phone. _I need to change that ringtone. Ugh, that’d better not be Bruce._

She got out of the tub and dried her hands. The caller ID read “Harvey Dent.”

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hey, Rachel. This is Harvey.”

“What’s up?” She tried to sound happy.

“We’ve got a big day at work today. Some new leads on men who are working for that Joker character. We’ll be working on the cases for the next few weeks,” he said excitedly.

Rachel’s mind flashed back to what could have been her last night. _If Bruce hadn’t saved me, I’d be dead._ She shook the memory away. “This should be interesting,” she said, trying not to sound afraid. Yeah, the Joker was locked up now. But she felt like he was still preying on her. “Are there are a lot of cases?”

“Just five. They’re not huge, either. They won’t be too difficult. Besides, you’re the head district attorney. You can handle anything.”

She could practically hear him smirking when he said that. She laughed. “Harvey, you know I’m not single anymore.”

“Hey, I can still try, right?”

“No, Harvey. Please.”

“Fine, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Rachel hung up without saying goodbye. She took a shaky deep breath and got dressed, noting that she’d have to purchase some new pants soon. Her thoughts wandered to Bruce. _Why did I tell Harvey I’m not single? I am, aren’t I? I love Bruce, but I left him. That makes me single, right? I guess not. . ._

She left her normally-tidy bathroom a mess and went to the computer. Logging into her Yahoo! account, she prepared herself to read some long e-mails from Bruce. But when the page loaded, the only e-mails she had were from her co-workers, boss, close friends, and family. None from Bruce. _Good. I don’t want to talk to him, anyway._ She buried her disappointment deep inside and began to browse the Internet for new, larger clothes.

Bruce stared blankly at his computer screen, wondering what Rachel was up to. He wouldn’t be working today. He wasn’t emotionally or physically capable of doing anything work-related. All he could really do was think about Rachel. Her smile, her laugh, her ever-changing hazel eyes. . . all the good times they’d had, all the bad times they’d had. . . everything.

_She’s probably out with that Harvey guy. That darn co-worker who’s always hitting on her. He can be her white knight. That’s what he is to the rest of Gotham. The bright face of the future. Good for him. Good for her. Sucks for me, but hey, if she’s happy, I’ll tolerate it._

Bruce logged into his e-mail account, wishfully thinking that Rachel was ready to talk to him and had e-mailed him. He slammed his fist on the computer desk when there were no e-mails from her.

Bruce swiveled around in his chair. Alfred was standing in the doorway.

“I can only be patient for so long, Alfred,” Bruce grumbled.

“She’ll come around. I promise you.” Alfred turned and left.

Meanwhile, Rachel left her apartment for work. Somehow, she managed to push Bruce to the back of her mind and walk into the station with a smile on her face. Harvey immediately greeted her and kissed her cheek. She almost gave into the great temptation of returning the kiss. _Harvey_ _IS quite handsome._ But she couldn’t. She pushed him away. “Harvey, I said no,” she said sternly.

“Please, tell me you haven’t been hanging around Wayne. The guy’s a total—“

“The guy is my best friend!” she shouted, startling some of her co-workers who were on their way to their offices.

Harvey raised his hands defensively. “Okay, okay, calm down. I’ll back off. Now, we’ve got work to do.” He pulled a piece of paper out of the folder he was carrying. There was a picture of a man with shaggy blond hair and a short beard. “The little boy who was kidnapped? This is his father. Turns out, he’s working for the Joker. He played a part in the kidnapped of both you and the boy.” Harvey explained.

“How sick.” She stared at the picture of the monster in hatred, a roaring fire burning in her eyes.

The tone of her voice and the look in her eyes frightened Harvey. “I take it you want justice applied to this guy liberally.”

Rachel nodded, still glaring at the picture. She and Harvey went into her office and started the day’s work.

Three weeks passed. Bruce had managed to start working again after his and Rachel’s first full week apart. He threw three charity balls. One for the boys’ home, one for the girls’ home, and one for the Applied Sciences branch of Wayne Enterprises to help with the launch of the Clean Energy Project. He dived into the projects headfirst. All three balls were successful, bring in approximately $3 million each. The turnouts helped Bruce keep Rachel off his mind.

Rachel and Harvey finished up the cases dealing with the Joker’s men. They sat in her office, anxiously waiting to hear the jury’s decision. When the woman who would be reading the result stood, Rachel gripped the arms of her chair. _The endless weeks of waiting had better be worth it._

“We the jury find these men. . . guilty of all charges,” the lady announced. All five men were sentenced to life in prison on numerous counts of kidnapping, arson, breaking and entering, assault and battery, theft, and murder.

In all the excitement, Rachel leaned over and grabbed Harvey’s clean-shaven face, pulling it closer to her. She smiled and pressed her lips to his, a quick celebratory smooch. “We won!”

Harvey looked into her eyes and returned the smile. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and she closed her eyes. He gave her a shy kiss. Rachel’s eyes snapped open when she realized what had just happened. She moved away from Harvey.

“Harvey, I can’t do this. I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head and looking at the floor.

“But you kissed me first, and I thought—“

“I know, I know. And I shouldn’t have. I need to go.” Rachel gathered her things and walked out the door, leaving Harvey confused and irritated.

Rachel got home and plopped down on her bed. _What have I done? I’ve betrayed Bruce. He can’t know. I feel so guilty._ An epiphany struck Rachel. _I did what Bruce did. Cheated. I feel awful. I don’t want him to know. But when he cheated on me, he told me. That must’ve taken a lot of courage. Especially for him. . . I need to talk to him._

It took a few days before Rachel composed herself. She checked the time. _3:45 on a Saturday. Bruce shouldn’t be busy right now._ Taking a deep breath, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Bruce’s number. _No. I can’t call him. I’ll just go over there._ She grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.


	14. An End and a Beginning

Bruce sat on the loveseat in the den, stoking the fire. *CLANG* The sound coming from the vent made him jump. _Forgot to get that thing fixed. . ._

“Haha, sorry, Mr. Wayne,” a familiar voice called.

Bruce turned his head. “Selina, how many times do I need to tell you not to come in through the vent? You’re incorrigible!” He stood up and took the vent cover off.

Selina did a back flip out of the vent and smiled defiantly. “You’re mistaken. I’m not incorrigible, Bruce,” she moved closer to him, “I’m stubborn,” she whispered in his ear, grazing it with her smooth lips. “You’ve got some of my red lipstick on your ear. Oops. . . I can get it off,” she pouted.

Bruce clenched his jaw and jerked away. “You need to leave, Selina.”

“But, Bruce—“

“No! We’re through. This little fling is over. For good. Now, please, leave.”

Selina took a step toward him. “You don’t seem happy, Bruce. I can fix that, you know.”

“No, Selina. You need to leave,” he snarled.

Selina glared at him and jumped into the vent. “Goodbye. Oh, and you might want to have a chat with Peeping Tom and Peeping Tina over there.” She disappeared.

Bruce turned. Alfred and Rachel were standing in the doorway of the den.

“Ms. Dawes is here to see you,” Alfred said as if he’d witnessed nothing.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce responded in monotone, eyes on Rachel. He studied her. _She’s certainly somewhat larger than she was when she left me._ He held back a smile. Alfred left the room.

“Bruce!” Her voice cracked. Rachel couldn’t stop herself. She moved to Bruce as quickly as she could, a badly wounded cheetah. She buried her face in his chest and threw her arms around him.

Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat and embraced her amorously.  “Rachel. . . I’ve, uh, missed you,” he choked out.

“I’ve missed you, too. Bruce, there’s something I need to tell you.” Rachel looked up. She took him by the hand and led him to the loveseat. They sat down on it as they’d done before.

“What’s up?” he inquired.

She looked into the fire, cleared her throat, and looked back at him. “Well, I kissed Harvey Dent a few days ago.”

“Is that the only reason you came over here? To tell me that you kissed him?” Bruce asked, anger apparent.

“No, no, of course not. When I first left you, I was heartbroken. Harvey called about work the next day. He hit on me. I turned him down, told him that he knows I’m not single anymore. And then I was confused. I loved you, but I’d left you. I was more than furious with you. But I’d just told Harvey I wasn’t single. And then I checked my e-mail. There were none from you. I was in denial about being disappointed. I knew I’d told you that I’d contact you when I was ready, but I was expecting you to contact me first. Thank you for respecting my wish, by the way. Anyway, a few weeks passed. I somehow kept you in the back of my mind, half the time. At work, when the lady read what the jury had decided about the cases with the Joker’s men, I got caught up in the excitement. I kissed Harvey. And then he kissed me. And then I realized what I’d done. I did what you did to me. Cheated. And I felt horribly guilty. I didn’t want you to find out. And I realized that it took a ton of courage for you to tell me what you did with Selina. And that it hadn’t been very long since we got together, and you’d been living the playboy lifestyle for years. Like you told me when you came back to Gotham, “old habits die hard.” It’ll take time for you. I came to let you know what I did, explain the moment of understanding, and apologize. I forgive you, and I want to be with you, Bruce,” she explained.

Bruce took one of her small hands in his. “I forgive you, Rachel. But I can’t forgive myself for hurting you. You deserve someone better than me. As much as I hate to say it, you deserve Harvey. He’s Gotham’s white knight in shining armor. I’m just a dark knight in a Kevlar suit.”

“Don’t talk like that, Bruce. Forgive yourself. Gotham may consider Harvey the white knight, but I don’t. YOU’RE my white knight, Bruce. It doesn’t matter if the rest of Gotham sees you, or Batman, as a dark knight.” She patted his leg comfortingly and laid her head on his shoulder.

Bruce was speechless. “Really?” is all he could say.

Rachel nodded. “Yes. And you defeated the demon of temptation when you turned down Selina. I’m so proud of you, Bruce. And I know you did that because you truly want to change.”

“I do want to change. For you and the baby.” Bruce put his hand on her belly and circled the bump with his index finger. “How is our little one?”

“I’m not sure. I have an ultrasound scheduled tomorrow. Would you like to come?”

“Yes, I’d love to.” He smiled for the first time since she’d arrived and planted a kiss on her forehead.


	15. Surprise

****

Bruce woke up the next morning around 10 o’clock to find Rachel lying next to him, just watching him with a content smile on her face. “I missed waking up next to you,” she said.

Bruce stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “You ready for today?”

“Well, duh!” She traced one of the many scars on his abdomen with her thumb before rolling over and getting out of bed.

They left for the hospital two hours later. When they pulled into the parking lot, people stared at Bruce’s sleek silver Lamborghini. “I think I’m going to need another car. Something more. . . family-friendly,” he said to Rachel.

“You don’t have anything stored in Applied Sciences?” she joked.

Bruce parked the car as close to the doors as he could get; he didn’t want Rachel to walk any farther than she had to. They walked into the hospital hand-in-hand. Rachel checked in, and they sat and waited for her name to be called.

Rachel picked up a parenting magazine lying on the table next to her chair. She skimmed through it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bruce’s knee bouncing up and down at a speedy pace. She put her hand on his thigh to stop it.

Bruce looked up at her, an embarrassed expression on his face. “Sorry.”

Rachel giggled at his anxiety. “It’s okay to be nervous and excited, Bruce.” She set the magazine back on the table and held both his hands.

“Rachel Dawes,” the elderly nurse called from a doorway.

“It’s our turn, Bruce,” Rachel said, standing. Bruce stood, and they followed the nurse, ignoring the curious stares from everyone in the waiting room.

“My name’s Jen. Dr. Vox will be in momentarily,” the nurse stated while prepping Rachel for the ultrasound. With a knock on the door, in came Dr. Vox. Rachel subtly raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, I forgot my clipboard. I’ll be right back,” he said, his voice soft yet confident. Jen left the room after him.

“Well, he’s attractive. The artfully messy brown hair and those perfectly straight teeth. . . and did you see those deep brown eyes?” Rachel asked. Bruce frowned at her. “Don’t worry. You have no competition.” She squeezed his hand and pressed her forehead against his. They gazed into each other’s eyes.

Dr. Vox walked in. “I’ve got my. . . whoa, now, none of that in here, you two,” he joked at the couple looking lovingly at each other. Bruce felt his ears grow red and leaned back in his chair. He felt like a little kid who had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

Dr. Vox put latex gloves and squirted gel on Rachel. Rachel shivered when the cold gel came into contact with her skin. The doctor performed the ultrasound, jotting some notes down on a chart while Bruce and Rachel stared amazed at the special ultrasound screen. _That’s our child. Ours._ Bruce thought.

The doctor moved the instrument to another location on Rachel’s belly. “Well, it’s looks like you’ve got two babies in here. Surprise!” he exclaimed.

“Two? You mean, like, twins?” Bruce asked, overwhelmed.

“Yep. You guys are going to have twins. Would you like to know the genders at your next appointment?”

Bruce and Rachel glanced at each other before shaking their heads. “We’d like to be surprised about the genders,” Rachel said.

They left the hospital after the appointment was over. They got home, and Alfred had lunch on the table in the dining room.

“How did the appointment go, Ms. Dawes?” Alfred asked.

“Oh, it went great. Guess what?” she replied.

“What, Ms. Dawes?”

“It’s twins! Bruce and I are going to have two babies! Type up an article about the news and release it Gotham, please!” she exclaimed.

“How wonderful! How do you feel about this Master Wayne?” Alfred looked around the dining room when there was no response. “Master Wayne? Excuse me, Miss Dawes,” Alfred went to look for Bruce while Rachel sat at the table, “Master Wayne?” he called into the den.

“Yeah, Alfred?”

Alfred found Bruce lying on the floor in front of the fire. “What’s wrong, sir?”

Bruce covered his face with his hands. “I can’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Have two kids. I’m not even sure if I can care for one. How am I supposed to handle two?”

“You don’t have to do it alone. You have Rachel, and you have me. Now, let’s eat lunch. Rachel’s waiting.” Alfred helped Bruce to his feet, and they made their way to the dining room.

Rachel smiled when Alfred and Bruce entered. _Bruce looks stressed. I’ll have to talk to him later._ “Finally, I can eat! I’m starved. Eating for three, you know,” she joked. They all laughed and ate their meals.

Later that night, Rachel waited for Bruce to join her in bed before having the conversation she knew they needed to have. “Bruce, what was bothering you earlier?” she asked as he pulled the covers up to his bare chest.

“Nothing,” he shrugged.

“Don’t lie to me, Bruce. What happened to being honest?”

“Okay. I was fine with one baby. I’m not sure if I can care for one, but I’ll be fine. But two? How the hell am I supposed to handle two? I’ve never even babysat! I know next to nothing about being a parent!”

Rachel snuggled up to him. “Your parents were wonderful, Bruce. You had to have learned something from them. You had to have learned a ton from Alfred. Alfred and I will both be helping. You’re not doing it alone. We made these kids together, and we’re going to raise them together. Is that a deal?”

“Yes.” Bruce smirked and gave her a passionate kiss, just like she’d given him when they’d made the bet about the gender of the baby. “Good night, my angel.” He kissed her forehead and then her belly.


	16. Final Preparations

The next seven and a half months flew by. _Only a couple more weeks until I’m a daddy._ Bruce thought as he practiced changing diapers on a high-tech baby doll that he’d purchased. _Only a couple more weeks  until I get to do this for real. On live human children._ Bruce was excited about everything. From cutting the umbilical cords to feeding the babies to changing the diapers to everything else that had to do with raising children.

Rachel watched him from the comfy leather chair he’d bought just for her. _He’s going to be a wonderful father. He’s come such a long way in the last few months._ Rachel reminisced about Bruce. Eight months ago, he was still an irresponsible playboy. Any time he went out in public, he’d had a different lady on his arm. He’d spend his money carelessly on the latest electronic gadgets. _Now, I’m the only lady he has on his arm. He’s been 100% faithful. Having the latest thing isn’t as important. He’s bought another car. A new Chevy Malibu, a car fit for a family. For our family._

“Bruce?” Rachel called.

“Yeah, babe?”

“We still haven’t talked about Batman,” she said reluctantly, not wanting to ruin his good mood.

Bruce finished diapering the doll and turned to face her. “I think I need to put the suit away. I want our kids to have both parents in their lives, not one. Being Batman’s risky, both for me and for you guys. And I don’t want to be a part-time parent who only sees the kids when they wake up in the morning and before they go to bed. Officer Blake, Commissioner Gordon, and the rest of the force have cleaned up the streets well. And it’s been about 8 months since Batman was last needed. This city doesn’t need me right now.”

“But what about when it does need you again?” Rachel challenged.

“The Batsuit will be serenading me, luring me to it, begging me to put it on. But I won’t. You guys will need me more than the city will.”

“Bruce, if there comes a time where you need to put that cowl back on, go ahead. That night you saved me and Aston made me realize that you’re really protecting the city. You’re save kids and their parents. You’re making Gotham safer. So, I give you my permission to become Batman again, if necessary.”

“Thanks, hon. But I’m pretty sure I’m positive I’m ready to let Batman go. Let’s go see how the nursery’s coming along.”

Bruce helped Rachel up and to the nursery next to their bedroom. They knocked on the door. Alfred answered it. “It’s complete!” Alfred said happily, allowing them to enter.

Rachel’s jaw dropped in delight when she saw the room. It had a gender-neutral theme. The walls were a pastel green with pastel yellow polka-dots placed at random. The cribs, dressers, and changing tables were hand-carved out of a stunning cherry wood by Alfred. Two rocking chairs, also made by Alfred, were nestled comfortably in a corner near the cribs. Rachel hugged Alfred in gratitude. Bruce approached him and gave him a hug. Alfred was surprised. Bruce hadn’t hugged him in years.

“Alfred, I just want to thank you for everything. For helping my parents raise me, and for raising me yourself after they died. For never giving up on me, and always being honest. For everything.” Bruce hugged him again.

A tear slid down Alfred’s wrinkled cheek. “You’re so welcome, Master Wayne. You’ve grown into a fine young man.”

Bruce thanked Alfred and then walked through the manor. He installed plugs in every electrical outlet to prevent the kids from sticking their fingers in them. He put the gates at the bottoms and tops of the staircases. Every door and cabinet had a childproof lock put on it. He wanted nothing to happen to his children. He’d make sure he did everything in his power to keep them safe.

After child-proofing the house, he went outside to their new midnight blue Malibu. _The car seats are installed correctly. The diaper bags are packed and in the trunk. Rachel’s bag is packed. The gas tank is full. The tires are good. I think we’re ready to go._ Bruce closed the trunk and doors and locked them. He stared at the car. It amused him to think about how he’d always driven a spectacular Lamborghini and now he would be driving a car designed more for families.

Rachel came up behind him and lightly kissed his neck. “You ready to be a dad soon?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” He turned and took her in his arms.


	17. It's Time

On July 17, Rachel shook Bruce awake in the middle of the night. “Bruce! Bruce!”

“Huh? What time is it?” he groaned.

“Bruce, my water broke. And it’s 10 o’clock. We need to leave. Now. It’s time.” she said impatiently.

Bruce’s eyes snapped open. He jumped out of the bed like it was on fire. “Alfred! Alfred! We need to go! The babies are coming! Grab the Malibu!”

 _And there he goes. . . running through the house like a maniac._ she smiled. “Bruce! Can you please help me to the car?” she yelled, hoping he’d hear her.

Bruce he darted back to her. “Uh, yeah,” he said breathlessly. He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her as quickly as he possibly could to the car. Somehow, Alfred was already in the driver’s seat. Bruce grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on. He got into the car and massaged Rachel’s back.

They got to the hospital 10 minutes later. Bruce carried her in and gently set her in a wheelchair. “She’s having babies! We need a doctor!” He ran up to the check-in counter. “My girlfriend is about to have babies. Her water busted. Please, get us a doctor.”

“You’ll need to fill out these few papers, sir,” the receptionist said.

“But—“

“Fill out the papers. The doctor will be here in a minute.”

Bruce took the papers and frantically, but accurately, filled them out. “Here are the papers. It’s been a minute. Where’s the doctor?” he asked, handing the papers back to the receptionist.

Rachel closed her eyes and put her face in the palm of her hand, completely embarrassed. _Goodness. . . Bruce just can’t stay calm._

The doctor walked into the waiting room. “So. . . who’s about to have babies?” Dr. Vox laughed.

“This is no laughing matter,” Bruce said, glaring.

Dr. Vox started to wheel Rachel to the delivery room. Bruce followed right beside the wheelchair. Rachel groaned in pain. Bruce shot Dr. Vox a worried look. Dr. Vox rolled his eyes, keeping his thoughts about how irksome first-time fathers can be to himself.

They got to the delivery room. A team of doctors and nurses were ready to prepare Rachel for the birth. They helped her onto the bed and adjusted her legs. A few minutes later, she was ready.

Bruce sat in a chair next to the bed. He didn’t want to sit, but the doctors had told him he needed to stay out of the way. _So. . . I get to be stuck in this corner over here._

Rachel noticed the grumpy look on his face. _Oh, Bruce. . ._ “Don’t be so upset about having to stay in the corner. I need you here by my side, honey,” she said as sweetly as she could.

“Alright, Rachel, push!” Dr. Vox instructed.

Rachel pushed with all her might multiple times, and the first baby was out. Bruce stood and walked to the end of the bed to see it. He shakily took the scissors from a nurse’s hands. Cautiously, he cut the umbilical cord. The nurse took the baby away to clear its airways and clean it up. Another nurse recorded its information. Bruce sat back down by Rachel.

“What was it?” she inquired, tears of pain streaming down her face.

“I don’t know. I forgot to check.” Bruce responded.

Dr. Vox looked up. “The first baby was a girl. Here comes the second! Push!”

“You. . . owe. . . me. . . $50. . .” Rachel managed to say between pushes. Bruce laughed.

“One more big push! It’s a boy!” Dr. Vox said enthusiastically.

“You owe me 50 bucks!” Bruce got up to cut the baby boy’s umbilical cord. It, too, was taken away to be cleaned up and have its airways cleared. When he was taken, the baby girl was brought back and placed in Rachel’s arms.

“Name?” a nurse asked.

“Emmeline Rose Wayne,” Rachel answered proudly. Bruce stared down at the tiny human in Rachel’s arms. _So beautiful. . . so precious. . . so perfect. . ._

The baby boy was brought back out and placed in Bruce’s arms. “His name is Liam Joseph Wayne,” Bruce said, not taking his eyes off of him. _Perfect. . . just like his sister._

The babies were granted a clean bill of health by the team of doctors and nurses. Rachel and Bruce were able to take the babies home the next day. Alfred cried when he held Emmeline and Liam for the first time. He was immensely proud of Bruce and Rachel, and the babies reminded him so much of them when they themselves were babies. _Tiny, innocent, precious, handsome and beautiful. . ._

Alfred suggested that he care for the babies for the first night so Rachel and Bruce could rest. They took him up on his offer, but Bruce said that he’d be around to help if he needed it. Bruce helped Rachel to their room. She was still in a lot of pain from the birth. She would be for a few weeks. When they made it to their room, they went straight to bed.

“You know what we’re never doing again?” Rachel asked, almost half asleep.

“What?” Bruce asked worriedly, eyes wide and pleading.

“Having children. Seriously. It hurts like heck.”

“I’m cool with not having anymore children. Not for a while, anyway. Maybe in a few years. Or maybe we could adopt,” Bruce suggested.

Rachel laughed. “Go to sleep, Bruce.”


	18. Falling Into Place

The next day, Bruce and Rachel were awakened by two crying babies. They dragged themselves out of bed, exhausted from being woken up at various points throughout the night. Alfred had taken care of the children, but Bruce had to get up a few times, too. Bruce picked up Emmeline and cradled her in his arms. He sat down in the rocking chair and fed her. Rachel sat down in the other rocking chair and fed Liam. They spent the day taking care of their son and daughter, not having any time for themselves. But they didn’t mind. They both felt like life was perfect.

A few days later, Mr. Hayes called Bruce. He told him that the boys’ home and the girls’ home were both complete. The boys were thrilled to have St. Swithin’s rebuilt, and the orphan girls in the city were ecstatic to have a nice place to live.

Lucius Fox, head of Applied Sciences, called the same day. The Clean Energy Project was successful. Everyone in Gotham City now had access to hydropower, solar power, and wind power.

Alfred received the weekly Gotham crime report. Crime was at the lowest rate it’d been in 5 years. Batman was definitely not needed.

Rachel and Bruce looked at their children and thought about the day’s events.

“The homes are built. Clean energy is available. Crime’s down. We have a beautiful family. Things are falling into place. . .” Bruce sighed and pulled Rachel close.

“Yes, they are,” she agreed. The couple stood in front of the window in the nursery, staring out at the yard, content in the present and dreaming about the future.


End file.
